the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
Bones Nest
"Bones Nest" is the eleventh chapter of One Rainy Day in May. It is the second chapter to be narrated by Astair Ibrahim. Chapter Quote "You can't have a pet and a monster." - Pierre Alferi Summary The chapter opens up on May 10, 2014 at 12:07:29 in Los Angeles, California. Astair is at a pet store with her daughters Shasti and Freya, as well as her friend Taymor. She is searching for a nice dog bed for the dog Anwar and Xanther will be picking up in a few hours. Astair feels a bit jealous over the relationship Taymor has with her daughter Roxanne, as she feels that she and Xanther do not have too much in common. Taymor is puzzled as to how Astair could spend twenty-thousand dollars for the dog, but Astair does not mind. She insists the dog is for Xanther. The breed of dog is an Akita. She hopes the dog will help boost Xanther's confidence as well as help reduce the risk of her having any more seizures. She recalls the terrible seizure Xanther had back on December 23, 2013, just a few months earlier. It lasted for five minutes and thirty-two seconds and was to the point where Xanther had to be brought to the hospital. She then begins to think about a girl she and Xanther used to know. A girl not much older than Xanther, but died of a seizure that lasted less than three minutes. As they look around for dog beds, Taymor starts asking Astair about her sex life with Anwar. They discuss it shortly but Astair quickly drops the subject. Taymor repeatedly attempts to bring the subject back up. Astair finds a dog bed she likes and attempts to buy it. Her MasterCard is rejected so she uses her Visa instead, though it too is almost maxed out. When Astair checks her phone, she sees she has received 13,923 text messages since the last time she checked. She explains the recent Mefisto prank to Taymor. According to her, around the last time Anwar had seen him a year ago before he moved, Mefisto was hired to be the head programmer by some sort of web company with the task of "devising a new distribution scheme to gain maximum exposure." Astair gets a phone call and decides to answer. The call is from someone named Adam Baylor, a nineteen-year-old man who was trying to call about enlisting in the Army. Astair explains that her number was not the correct one, as this was another part of Mefisto's prank. She advises Adam to not enlist in the Army. She tells him about how she attended Dov's funeral back in December because he had died while in service in Afghanistan. Adam asks more about Dov. Astair tells him his full name, Dov Z. Mudd, and that he was a Captain. She hangs up the phone and immediately begins getting more messages on it. Astair encourages Taymor to get a dog of her own but she is unsure if she wants to. On their way out of the pet store, Astair expresses how excited she is to have the dog. Taymor asks if Xanther feels the same way. The chapter ends on May 10, 2014 at 12:33:33. Page by page annotations Category:Chapters